Wishy Washy
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A hurricane comes by Jasper and Aaron decides to tell the gang about his childhood.
1. Hurricane Humphrey

Humphrey laughed as he was walking through the forest with Kate and Aaron. Humphrey and Kate had just been married and are on their honeymoon.

Garth and Lilly respected their wishes and to meet up with them in two days. But some people didn't get the memo…

"I love you Kate…" Humphrey said with a smiled.

"I love you too…" Kate said. They then started to kiss.

"I love both of you!" Aaron exclaimed as he broke the kiss to give them a hug. Humphrey and Kate gave him confused looks.

"Um… Aaron?"

"Yes?" Aaron said as he let go.

"You do know we're on our honeymoon." Aaron nodded.

"I know, I know… but you need me to help you control the vortex manipulator on your wrist." Humphrey looked at the device.

He had gotten it when that mysterious wolf gave it to him to find that bomb Jacob hid. Humphrey looked at Aaron.

"I think I'm fine. Thanks Aaron…" Humphrey said as he wrapped his arm around Kate.

"Yes, that's true. But you don't know the half of that device." Aaron said. "I looked at the one you gave me and it can do so much more."

Humphrey narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" Aaron cleared his throat and opened the one on his wrist.

"This device can time travel. Anywhere you want!" He yelled. Humphrey looked at his device.

Could it really do that? Time travel was possible ever since the Tribble invasion.

Humphrey looked at the device and then asked Aaron. "How?"

"Just press any date you'd like to travel to. It could be the past or future. And to sweeten the deal, you can go to other universe in space and time."

"Really?" Kate asked. She was surprised at this.

"So, what place do you want to go to?" Humphrey thought for a moment. He couldn't think of anything.

There were too many choices and he barely knew this stuff. He needed a moment to think about it.

"I think about it. Let us, and by us, I mean Kate and me, go on to our honeymoon."

They then started to walk away when they saw black clouds form in the sky. They looked up at it in confusion.

"What's that?" Kate asked Humphrey shrugged. He then looked at his device. If this could detect bombs…

He opened the device and pointed it to the sky. He pressed a button and a red light shot out. A few seconds later, it came back and a voice came out.

'The air that is detected is called pollution. Its source is one mile away.' Humphrey then walked towards the direction with his two friends following.

Just beyond some trees, stood a factory. On the top, it had a few smoke stacks that puffed out black smoke.

This is what was making that sky black! Humphrey then felt heavy winds hit him. It was getting windier by the second.

"Let's go to the den for a bit until this weather settles down…"

Humphrey suggested. They agreed and did.


	2. Water Way To Go

Many wolves were running around trying to get back to their den. It started to pour and thunder was heard by everyone. Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron ran as they made it to Aaron's den.

It as the closets one there was. The trio shook their fur and was greeted by Hutch and Saul.

"Where have you guys been?" Saul asked. "I heard you two were married. But I couldn't be a part of it." He said with a pout.

"You brought the ring." Hutch said to him as a cheer him up.

"Still not the same…" He said. Humphrey looked out the den. It was pouring, humid, and thundering. He pointed the device to it.

He then looked at the little screen and read 'Hurricane'.

"How long do hurricanes last?" Humphrey asked Aaron.

"This is a hurricane? Hmm. It would typically last a day or two…"

Humphrey groaned. He was now stuck with them when he could've been on a honeymoon with Kate. Kate looked at the sad Humphrey and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll get out of here…" She said.

There was silence for a few minutes until… "How does Aaron know so much information?" Saul asked.

"Well, I've been alive for a while…" Aaron answered. Humphrey's ears then perked up.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Why don't we take a trip to Aaron's past…?"

"Oh, no!" Aaron said firmly. "I like my life to be a secret to everyone."

"Come on! I want to know when you were born in…" Humphrey said. Aaron continued to protest.

"Why don't you want us to see your past?" Kate asked.

"Because, it'll mess up the timeline." He replied. "I can't risk that." Aaron foaled his arms.

"Could you tell us where and what time you were born?" Humphrey asked.

"I can't. That's the secret." Humphrey then looked at Hutch.

"Do you know how old Aaron is?" He asked.

"He is…"

"Don't answer that!" Aaron yelled. Hutch then sighed.

"He's 233 years old!" Hutch exclaimed. Everyone dropped their jaws and Aaron shook his head.

"You son of a bitch…" He said.

"I'm sorry. But they were going to know sometime…" Hutch explained.

"You're 233 years old?" Humphrey asked. Aaron nodded. "Then that means your birthday was on the year… 1780."

Kate was surprised at this. Humphrey knew how to do math? What a strange wolf.

"Alright. 1780… what country?" Aaron sighed.

"France. Paris, France." Humphrey and everyone, except Hutch were surprised by this.

"Your nationality is French?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep. My first body is French. That means I am 100% French."

Humphrey typed in the country. "Hold on to me, Kate."

She did so. "Saul, stay here…" Hutch said as he held Aaron who typed this coordinates into the vortex manipulator.

"But I want to…"

"No! Stay here." Saul pouted. Humphrey and Aaron pressed a button and the four wolves were transported.


	3. Enligntenment Past

The gang appeared in a hill not too far from Aaron's home. They started to crack their bones.

"Man, does it always do this?" Humphrey asked. He cracked his back and sighed. "That's much better."

"So, what happened in this period?" Kate asked.

"Well, it's the age of absolutism. And judging by the appearance of this place…"

The group looked over the hill and saw a town. Paris to be exact. It looked like hell. People were walking around in filth, dumping garbage on the floor, and animals were roaming around.

They started to walk through all of it.

"Can we be here?" Hutch asked.

"We're animals and they allow them here." Aaron said pointing to some goats.

Aaron looked around and everything here looked familiar. "I think this was after the whole 'Enlightenment thing'…"

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"It's the spread of new ideas or cultures…" Humphrey answered. He then stopped himself. "How did I know that?"

"The vortex manipulator and your already increased brain power did that…" Aaron answered.

Humphrey shook his head in agreement. He liked it!

"I think I remember this!" Aaron exclaimed. Before he could say anything, a bell toll was heard. Many people that were near them went to an open place.

The group watched as they entered into a tennis court. They had made it into a makeshift conference room. One man with a Victorian suit, white, and had on a wig spoke up.

"I call to order this National Assembly started." Everyone murmured something. "I, Honore Gabriel Riqueti, hereby make a serious proclamation."

"What's this about?" Hutch asked. Aaron was about to answer when something caught his eye. He smiled and pointed. The group looked at a small pup near Honore's feet.

It was gray/white, had orange eyes, and its paws were black from dirt. Kate spoke up.

"Is that…?" Aaron nodded.

"That's me before drinking the immortally potion." Honore continued to speak.

"I would like to say that my furry companion and I have decided that we will be storming the Bastille prison to raid their weapons and killing the wealthy for the land!"

Everyone cheered. Aaron saw himself scared. He remembered looking up at his owner, his first owner. The two exchanged some words.

"What are they saying?" Humphrey asked as he noticed him looking.

"They are saying, 'Aaron, you will be with a very special person of mine. He is old, but he loves companions.' I then say, 'What if he dies?'

He then says, 'He has a grandchild. I think his name is Napoleon.'"

Humphrey's jaw dropped. He couldn't mean…

"Are you talking about Napoleon Bonaparte? The man involved in the French revolution?"

Aaron nodded. "Let's skip to 1815." He said as Hutch held him. Kate did the same to Humphrey. They then skipped forward in time.


	4. Team Wolf 2

The gang appeared again, but this time, in 1815's. They cracked their backs again and groaned.

"I hope we get used to this…" Hutch said as he cracked his neck. The gang looked over and saw a mansion. They, of course, went up to it.

They peeked through and open window and saw many soldiers with red and blue coats. They looked over at a table which had four people there.

A scientist, Napoleon himself, a strange wolf, and a teenage Aaron. He still had gray/white hair and orange eyes, but was now bigger, slender, and had freckles.

He also had a mane that was combed back. At his side was a wolf with white hair, blue eyes, and was skinny like Kate. Her name was Biscuit.

"Who's that woman with you?" Humphrey asked.

"That's my first girlfriend, Biscuit. I instantly fell in love with her. He talked and laughed together. I wish I can see her again."

"Excuse me? What about me?" Hutch asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry! If it makes you feel better, she's dead…"

"That does make me feel better!"

They went back to watching the others.

"Sir, we can't just take over Britain. They have many allies. May we suggest something in our area?"

Napoleon rubbed his chin. "We can start another coup d'état, but they would just curse me out… I do not want to be banished again…"

"How about India?" Biscuit suggested.

"It's too large and we're outnumbered…" Napoleon rejected. Aaron then spoke up.

"How about Waterloo?" He suggested. "Its close and people would respect you more…"

He scratched his head. He shook his head in agreement. He loved it. He agreed to the plan and they went on with their battle.

"So, wait? You led him to his second banishment?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep. At the time, I didn't know. But I do now."

"When did you become immortal?"

"That was in the Battle of Waterloo." They then set their vortex manipulators to June 18, 1815.

They saw many soldiers going into a bunker. They saw Aaron come out of one, wearing an army helmet and a gun strapped to his back.

They went behind a nearby bush and saw that Biscuit came from the bunker too. She was crying.

"Don't leave… I love you." Aaron turned and kissed her.

"I love you, too. But I have to do this."

"What if you die?" She asked, gazing into his eyes.

"I haven't thought about that…" He went back into the bunker. The group went to a nearby window and looked inside.

They saw the scientist they saw before and Aaron was talking to him. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they saw the scientist give Aaron a vial.

Kate gasped. "He gave you the potion?" Aaron nodded.

"He wanted to test it out on animals and I was the best. The sad thing was, the bunker exploded when an enemy planted a bomb under it. He, with his plans and my girlfriend, went up in flames…"

"That's horrible…" Hutch said as he hugged him. The past Aaron came out of the bunker and kissed his girl for the last time.

He then went to battle. Aaron told the group to back away from the bunker. As the past Aaron killed an enemy, he looked back to see his girl waving at him from the window.

The bunker then exploded. Aaron exclaimed as he saw it burn. No one survived. He then started to cry, but went on with the war. Before he knew it, he was then shot in the head by an enemy.

He fell down dead.


	5. A Gorey Demise

Kate looked in horror. She didn't know Aaron went through all of this. No one did.

Kate patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry."

"Thanks." He said. Humphrey then spoke up breaking the silence.

"I don't mean to make this harder on you, but what happened to your parents."

"Oh, that's not hard! They are dead. I had three siblings when I was born in Paris."

"Where in Paris?" Kate asked.

"In an alley." Everyone gave him a confused look. How was this genius wolf born in an alley?

"My mom, Donna, gave birth to me in an alley in Paris. She also gave birth to my three other siblings, Martha, Gregory, and Isaac."

"And where was the father?" Hutch asked.

"My father ran away. It was just an endless cycle of runaway dads in my life."

They felt sorry for him. To spend his days alone. It must be so hard.

"What about the rest?" Kate asked.

"My mom died after giving birth. Isaac found a mate while Martha and Gregory weren't so lucky."

They wanted to cry at this point. It was just so sad!

"Martha bled out of her neck when she tripped and scrapped it near a broken pipe. This was during the urbanization phase of America."

They actually felt her pain when they heard that.

"And Gregory, he just went insane after being bitten by a rat. He died after he started to foam from the mouth and his eyes burst out and popped."

"Does everyone in your family have such gory deaths?" Kate asked, wanting good news.

"Well, I did keep track of Isaac's life. I followed him and also traveled to all parts of the world. My really great grand family was the wolf I talked about who was shot and Derek. He is the father of Stacy."

"So, that's your family for now?" Kate asked Aaron nodded.

"All of my life is explained and I have to admit, it was pretty weird."

They didn't say anything. All they did was stand there in silence. Then Humphrey offered them to go home.

"Let's go home. The hurricane is probably done by now."

"You're right. Let's go to Jasper Park, Canada. 2013."

They set the coordinates and were transported back to Jasper.

When they got back, everything was fine. The sun was shining and everyone was walking around surveying the woods.

But, the group needed some time to calm down from Aaron's past.


End file.
